Imprint
by GhostRighter
Summary: A/U A new take on what could have happened if Jacob did Imprint when he ran


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect for Skye

Chapter 1

Imprint

Jacob had been running for weeks, loosing himself in his wolf instincts. He didn't know where he was now. The wolf did not think like that. He just looked at the surrounding trees and the brook that trickled around them, and the wolf was satisfied. This forest was plentiful, with prey to hunt and clean water to drink. For now, he was done running.

Sleep. That was what the wolf wanted. He scented the air and knew another predator was near by. It had marked the surrounding area with its scent. He could tell a lot from that scent. The predator was female and he knew that she was smaller then him. The wolf was not worried. He found a soft place within the undergrowth of the forest and lay down. His reddish brown fur blended with the foliage around him, and he was content. So he closed his eyes and finally, let sleep take him.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of songbirds chirping in the branches above him. He looked up at their tiny bodies and could hear their little heartbeats. He was hungry. He stood up and shook the morning dew off his coat. It was time to hunt. The thought excited him as he trotted out into the forest. It didn't take him long to find his prey. This forest did not hold the smell of civilization. It was like a world lost in time. Without mans impact, prey was easy to find and he soon filled his belly with fresh deer meat.

He listened to the forest around him and could hear the brook. Its clear waters babbling around the rocks made him thirsty. With a quick lick of his muzzle he cleaned it of the doe's blood and walked toward the sound of the river. The forest thinned into a meadow and while he was not afraid, instinct forced him to halt and check the clearing for danger.

That's when he saw her. The female predator he had smelled yesterday. A fox. She was sitting on a rock next to the riverbed with her back to him. Or he thought she was a fox. She was only half his size, but that was still much larger then a normal fox. The morning sunlight reflected off her beautiful orange colored fur and down her black legs which matched her ears. Her tail twitched and he noticed she had not one but two white tipped tails.

Curious, he walked out of the clearing. Hearing him she turned around and he was instantly lost in her sky blue eyes. Seeing him, a much larger predator, she stood up and growled. Her tails puffed up in a feeble attempt to make herself look bigger. But she soon met his eyes and abruptly her growl stopped. She jumped off the rock and stood staring at him, her head cocked in an expression of confusion.

Emotions swirled through his head. Admiration, lust, love, and the need to protect this unknown creature. And these emotions allowed Jacob to grab control of his wolf instincts. He now studied her through wolf eyes and the clarity of human intelligence. Imprint. He knew, in the back of his mind, that somehow he had run right into what he had originally run away from.

The need to know this creature better, dominated his mind. He took a step closer, hoping to touch her. But the fox-like female growled, telling him with her body to stay where he was. He sat down, deflated at her rejection, his ears drooping.

She whimpered, causing him to look up and he found himself once again lost in her blue eyes. She took a step closer to him and waited. He stayed where he was, afraid of scaring her off and hunched his shoulders to make himself look smaller. She took another step. He tried to stay still, letting her approach him on her own terms. But he was so elated at her advance that he could not help the wag of his tail. She smiled at him and closed the distance, reaching her head up to touch noses with his. He heard her intake of air and he did the same, taking in her scent. He closed his eyes in the pleasure of it and felt the light warm touch of her tongue on his cheek. Delighted, he opened his eyes and felt as if he was awaking for the first time.

She gave him another lick on the nose and jumped back, landing in a bow, her twin tails in the air. He stood up and mimicked her stance, recognizing it as the meaning for play. With that she took off through the forest and he ran after her. Though only half his size she was surprisingly quick. Faster perhaps, than even Edward. The thought made him smile with pleasure. She must have realized how fast she was going because she soon slowed, staying just ahead of him.

They ran, him chasing her through the woods, for a long time. They were both panting when he found that she had led him back to the meadow. She was closer to him now then she had been throughout the chase and he pounced. He knew she let herself be caught and they tumbled and wrestled for awhile.

Through their play he found that although she was supernaturally strong, he was stronger still and he had to be careful not to hurt her. But he enjoyed the game and she seemed to as well.

Panting hard, they rested. She lay down in the soft grass and he took a seat next to her. She looked at him and he stared into her blue eyes and was overcome with love and need. He wished he know her name. In his wolf form he could not ask and he did not want to keep thinking of her as _fox_. For a moment he lost his train of thought, once again lost in her sky blue eyes. Skye. The word fit her and so for now, in his own mind, that was what he decided to call her.

Skye stood up and he followed her to the river. After they both had their fill from the stream she walked back towards the trees nodding with her head for him to follow. As if she needed to ask! She led him through the forest and suddenly froze. He perked up his ears and heard the sound of deer, rummaging through the undergrowth and grazing.

He opened his jaws and let his tongue loll out in a grin as he understood her meaning. He crouched and silently stalked one of the deer, a young buck who was starting to stray to far from the herd. Skye did the same and walked off to cut off the deer's escape. He could not hear her thoughts while hunting like he could his pack mates. But she still knew what to do to hunt as a team and he was deeply pleased.

In the end, the buck did not stand a chance and the two filled their bellies. Skye got up and he once again followed. The sun was setting as she led them to her burrow, a hole in the side of a cliff face. She slinked in, disappearing into the darkness. He poked his head in and saw that although the entrance was a tight fit the burrow itself was quite roomy. After a little effort he managed to fit his larger body through and found Skye already curled up ready for sleep, her twin tails covering her nose. Adoration filled his heart at the sight of her and he lay down next to her. He fell asleep happy for the first time since Bella had broken his heart.

Chapter 2

Skye

Morning sunlight peaking into the burrow woke Jacob from sleep. Curled around Skye, he gave the sun a resentful look and yawned. He got up, quietly squeezed himself through the hole in the rock face, and took a seat in front, protecting his mate who still slept. They had been together just over a week and had fallen into a comfortable routine. As soon as she woke they would hunt down breakfast. Today was no different. He soon heard movement and he turned around to look at her and smile. She smiled back and loped off into the forest, leading them to their meal.

With full stomachs they chased each other to the meadow for a drink in the stream. Jacob eagerly lapped at the clear water but soon stopped when he noticed that Skye did not do the same. He raised his head to look back at her and saw her sitting on her haunches, her blue gaze intently staring at him. Perplexed, he sat down and tilted his head in a canine expression of '_what_'?

Her intense gaze scanned him. But she must have come to a decision because she turned her back on him, took a couple steps towards the tree line, and stopped, taking a quick glance back at him. Confused, he stood and took a step toward her, but suddenly stopped. She was changing, something he did not know she could do.

Her change was beautiful, a slow ripple that started at her muzzle and traveled down her slender black paws. He found himself mesmerized by it, so different from his own explosive metamorphosis. When she finished she stood on two slender legs, tanned from spending time in the sun. Her hair, the same orange red as her fox's pelt was wavy and hung halfway down her back. Her spine, poking slightly through the perfect skin of her back, ended in two white tipped tails. She turned to look at him and pleasure ran through him as he saw that her eyes were the same sky blue.

She rocked on the balls of her feet with nervous energy and raised her hand to him, beckoning him closer. He smiled and began his own change, one second wolf and the next man. He smiled and closed the distance between the two of them. This close he noticed their height difference, her eyes on par with his shoulders. Gently he grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her to stand on her toes as their lips met.

Both human now and still no words were spoken. Her hands landed on his shoulders as their kiss deepened with passion. Her tails curled around her body coming to rest against his leg and her breasts pushed against his chest. His hands moved from the sides of her face to explore the rest of her body their lips melting together as if this woman were made just for him.

He took a step closer still, forcing her to take a step back. His hands, one on each arm, grabbed her more forcefully. But she was not afraid because her passion matched his, her arms around him, not letting him go.

With his superior strength he forced them both to their knees and tried to stop her kisses. He wanted to look into her eyes, to ask for permission. But her passion would not lighten up and she forced her lips once again onto his. He didn't want to disappoint her, wanted to give her anything she desired. With a passionate but forceful flex of his hands he pushed Skye onto her back. Still refusing to let go of him he tumble over on top of her.

She growled at him in her impatience and gave a hiss as he entered her. The slight scent of blood reached his nose and Jacob took pleasure in knowing that she had never belonged to anyone else. But he slowed down, not want to hurt her. Skye had other ideas and bit him sharply on the shoulder for the care he took. He laughed and sped up, his passion matching hers.

Jacob awoke from a peaceful nap and sat up, looking for Skye. He found her, still in her human form drinking from the river. She must have heard him because she stood up and smiled at him. Jacob stood as well and walked over to her, grasping her in a hug. He had never been happier then he was at this moment, holding this women in his arms. But he still did not know who she was.

"What's your name?" he asked, returning her smile. Skye frowned and turned away from him, breaking their embrace. "I'm Jacob," he added, hoping to break the sudden tension.

"Jacob." She said, smiling with pleasure before once again turning away. "I don't have a name." Confused he tried to hold her closer but she pushed against him, and he let her go. "I am a kitsune. It is custom for us to earn our names."

"Earn a name?" He asked and she nodded.

"I was cast branded outcast before I earned mine." She started to walk off but he reached for her hand and this time she let him. She was clearly upset and he hated seeing her so sad. He did not care about customs or outcasts. She was perfect and he told her so.

"Your name should be Skye," he said, pulling her in close. "Like your eyes." She smiled then, reaching for his face and pulling his lips to hers for a kiss that turned his blood hot. His hands, now resting on her shoulders, flexed and he pushed her to the ground. Their coupling this time was more earnest, but filled with all the passion of the first.


End file.
